Recuérdame
by Vanekairi
Summary: Por motivos de trabajo me veo obligada a mudarme, nunca me acostumbro a estos cambios, siempre los encuentro odiosos y el hecho de tener que empezar de nuevo, me enferma... pero puede que al final no sea tan malo después de todo. Sora x Kairi


_Bueno hacía como mil años que no escribía nada, y me apeteció hacer otra historia sobre mi OTP sora y kairi. _

_Espero que os guste :)_

_Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, de hecho si lo hiciera no me tomaría tantos años en hacer miles de juegos sin avanzar a la trama principal y ya habría hecho oficial el sokai._

* * *

Aburrida, miraba a través de la ventanilla del coche, contemplaba lo que dentro de unos segundos sería mi nuevo hogar, por razones de trabajo mis padres no podían ocuparse de mi así que habían decido que durante un largo periodo de tiempo me fuera a vivir con mi tía, en Destiny Islands. Aunque mi relación con ella era buena, no me quería mudar, los cambios son duros, sin hablar por el hecho de que mis padres ni siquiera me habían preguntado mi opinión por esta situación, aunque tampoco cambiarían de parecer si les dijera que no me parecía.

Cuando llegamos, mi tía Aerith se encontraba esperando con los brazos abiertos a su sobrina, que no estaba tan feliz como ella, pero aún así me esforcé en esbozar una de mis mejores sonrisas, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo así que saque las maletas del coche y la salude con un fuerte abrazo. Mis padres bajaron del coche para saludarla, estacionando en doble fila. El saludo duro apenas unos 10 minutos, pues tenían prisa en dirigirse cada uno a su nuevo trabajo y sin más dilación se marcharon, dejándome sola, otra vez…Nunca habían tenido tiempo para mi, se lo dedicaban todo al trabajo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada y no me dolía tanto como antes.

Mientras tomábamos el ascensor al séptimo piso y último del edificio no hubo demasiada interacción entre mi tía y yo, pero cabe mencionar que en parte era mi culpa, mis respuestas no daban paso a que siguiera la conversación y no es que no me molestara ese silencio incomodo que se formaba, simplemente no tenía suficientes ánimos, el viaje había sido largo, primero en avión desde Vergel Radiante y luego en coche, calculo que unas cinco horas, en las cuales, no dormí.

Ya en el que me atrevo a decir que es nuestro piso, mi tía me enseñó cual sería mi habitación y estaba sorprendida, pues contaba con un abundante espacio, el cual sería perfecto para llenar con frases de mis libros favoritos, posters y recortes de revistas.

La habitación contaba con una cama de tamaño normal que se encontraba en el centro de esta, dos armarios se situaban pegados a la pared, el hecho de que estuvieran ubicados de esa manera facilitaba el espacio al lado de estos había un espejo enorme en el cual me quedé contemplando mi reflejo por un momento,suspiré ante esta imagen y proseguí observando la habitación, 2 ventanas se encontraban al fondo de la habitación, eran bastante grandes con lo cual, entraba bastante luminosidad, una de las paredes estaba pintada de color blanco y las otras 3 de turquesa, me gustaba como se veía, así que añadiéndole la pereza que normalmente me consume, no se me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de cambiarla de color. Quizás más adelante, en un futuro lejano, muy lejano.

Tras terminar de ubicar lo básico en mi habitación y en el baño me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba el salón, el cual también contaba con un gran espacio. Mi tía estaba sentada en el sofá esperándome, para hablarme de cómo sería mi rutina diaria a partir de ese momento. Debo admitir que cada vez que mencionaba algo que no me gustaba, lo primero que pasaba por mi cabeza era "Esto no pasaría si siguiera viviendo en Vergel Radiante "pero nada podría cambiar el hecho de que ya no me encontraba allí.

Mi tía me contó donde iba a estudiar, y como debía llegar, que ruta debía seguir así que no tendría mayor pérdida o eso esperaba. Entre una cosa y otra ya eran las 8 de la tarde, así que cené y me fui a la habitación, me tire en la cama y enseguida me quede dormida. Mañana empezaría mi vida aquí, en Destiny Islands.

-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente allí estaba yo. Delante de mi nuevo instituto. Todavía es temprano pero la puerta ya está abierta y decido entrar para ir conociendo mi instituto. Me dirijo hasta la entrada pero choco con un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una montaña de papeles que se le fue por los aires al chocarnos. Ya estamos, pienso, apenas pongo un pie en este instituto y ya está súper torpe haciendo su increíble aparición.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpo- Iba distraída...

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijaba por donde iba - me dice el chico con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez amable.

Me agacho y lo ayudo a recoger el desastre que había causado.

-Gracias- me dice medio perdido.

-De nada. Y le entrego las gafas, no estaban rotas, menos mal - Por cierto me llamo Kairi, soy nueva aquí. Me gustaría saber cuál es mi clase, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Has tenido suerte. Soy Tidus, el delegado principal. Espera mientras dejo los papeles en el despacho de la directora y te acompaño a tu clase.

-Muchas gracias Tidus- le digo con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada- responde

Dicho esto Tidus entra en lo que parece el despacho de la directora y sale rápidamente para acompañarme al aula. Consulto el reloj y veo que todavía es temprano. Encontrar a Tidus me ha ahorrado el tener que averiguar por mi donde están las aulas. Lo sigo por el largo pasillo hasta que al final me dice - Esta es tu aula, como es muy pronto todavía no ha llegado nadie, no hay sitios fijos así que puedes sentarte donde quieras.

esto Tidus se marcha, no creo que estemos en la misma aula, así que me pongo los auriculares y me siento en el asiento más próximo a la ventana. Al cabo de un rato, a pesar de la música que sonaba por mis auriculares, empiezo a oír el murmullo de la gente que empieza a entrar al aula. Aunque la verdad es que parece que el instituto está invadido por zombis. Algunos andan arrastrando los pies, otros responden mediante gruñidos y otros se duermen como pueden, incluso de pie.

Por alguna razón presiento que este será un día bastante largo.

Cuando suena el timbre que anuncia la salida me tomo mi tiempo en salir de clases al poco rato recibo una llamada, mi padre.

-¿Hola?-

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más, tan solo pídele a tu tía que te deje en el hotel – Hmmm… de acuerdo- Sin añadir nada más cuelgo el teléfono, no sé cuantas veces voy a tener que repetir el hecho de que no me gustan las sorpresas. Y menos cuando están relacionadas con el trabajo de mi padre, el trabaja para una cadena de hoteles bastante prestigiosos y siempre que hace este tipo de llamadas es para comunicarme lo bien que le va, o el traslado que va a tener… etc. Debería alegrarme, pero me alegraría más si me dijera que va a pasar un fin de semana conmigo.

Llego a casa y me recuesto un rato en el sofá y enciendo la tele, esperando a que llegue mi tía para pedirle que me dejara en el hotel de mi padre. Mientras esperaba, inevitablemente me quedo dormida.

Abro los ojos y miro mi reloj de muñeca, ya son las 6:30 pm, como asumo que no queda nada para que llegue mi tía, me decido a darme una ducha y escojo mi prenda favorita, un vestido rosa muy mono.

Pasados diez minutos llega mi tía y le doy las indicaciones que mi padre me había comunicado, no tardamos en dirigirnos al garaje para poner rumbo al hotel.

Mi tía no se baja del auto para acompañarme al hotel y una vez que me bajo de este, pone rumbo de nuevo a la casa, en la entrada de este ya se encontraba mi padre. –Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? Bien, me imagino-. Abro la boca para responder pero el continua hablando. –Tendremos una cena con una banda que se hospedará por 3 semanas en el hotel, son bastante famosos y me supuse que te gustaría venir, además escuché que uno de ellos tiene una hermana, igual os hacéis amigas.

Genial, el sabe que odio sentarme con gente desconocida y hablar de temas que posiblemente no me interesen, tampoco me agrada el hecho de tener que ser amable para que el no quede mal. No me malinterpretéis, pero no soy la mar de sociable, es decir si me invitan a salir y puedo quedarme en casa leyendo o jugando videojuegos, opto sin vacilar por la segunda opción, tampoco me gustan los lugares de fiesta, hay demasiada gente y la música que colocan me da dolor de cabeza. A todo esto, también cabe mencionar que a pesar de tener 17 años, y encontrarme en mi último año escolar jamás he tenido novio, y tampoco he besado a nadie, digamos que nunca me interesé en esos temas, era un poco "rarita".

Me dirijo por un largo y ancho pasillo a la zona de restauración donde estarán los invitados, sigo a mi padre y me siento al lado de él, aún no llegan "las estrellas" como siempre, se hacen esperar. No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando comienzo a notar como las personas que se encontraban en la mesa se levantan para empezar con los saludos. Por simple educación dejo mi celular a un lado y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo, enfrente mío se encontraba una chica de cabello corto rubio y liso unos preciosos y enormes ojos azules, calculo que tendrá mi misma edad, con lo cual deduzco que será la chica de la que mi padre me habló.

-Hola- me dice mientras extiende su mano- Soy Namine-. –Umm, Kairi- respondo sin añadir nada más.

Mi vista se fija en los chicos que siguen saludando a los demás hasta que me llega el turno de hacer a mi presentación. Sé quiénes son, _Destiny's Embrace, _es decir no vivo debajo de una piedra, en Vergel Radiante son bastante conocidos, apenas habré escuchad canciones, pero no lo hacen mal, nada mal.

-Karen- digo solamente mientras extiendo mi mano.

El primero en saludar es un chico alto de cabello plateado y alborotado. –Riku. –Un placer- respondo. Seguido de él me extiende la mano Roxas y esboza una sonrisa como saludo, Axel es el siguiente en saludar quien también dibuja una sonrisa en su cara, creo que saben que ya me he dado cuenta de quienes son. Volteo un poco para fijarme en el último chico. –Sora encantado. Simplemente sonreí.

No me suelen atraer las personas como el, por no decir nadie, pero había que reconocer que me llamaba la atención. Pero, es lo mismo que cuando ves un libro nuevo o incluso un videojuego nuevo, sientes curiosidad, pero nada más, solo curiosidad. ¿Eso no significaba nada, cierto?

* * *

_Y esto ha sido todo por este capítulo._

_¿Qué os parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Debería seguir con ella? _

_Espero sus reviews _

_xxxx_

_-Vanekairi_


End file.
